


Raised In Captivity

by violetra



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Captivity, Choking, Collars, F/M, Humiliation, Master/Pet, Neck Kissing, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rough Kissing, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetra/pseuds/violetra
Summary: Jacob catches someone he never thought he’d see again and he’s not going to let them escape this time.





	1. Chapter 1

I got up to look through the bars of the cage, my hands gripping either side to press my forehead against the metal to get a better look at the figure approaching. I watched him appear from clouds of smoke that seemingly came from nowhere. He sauntered towards me, glancing me over, examining how my body had changed. My bliss-filled mind distorted the man, making him appear red, blue and yellow all at once, the outline of his clothing and appearance becoming fuzzy. I blinked a few times to try and readjust my vision, but nothing worked.

“Don’t flutter those eyelashes at me, darling,” he said plainly. “That won’t work on me again.”

I knew that voice, and I couldn’t mistake those eyes. I pulled my face back from the bars. My eyes grazed sadly over the scars, remembering how I use to kiss them after we had made love.

“Hello, sweetie.” I whispered, trying to make my voice sound appealing to his ears. He formed a wolfish grin as he crouched to get closer.

“I didn’t think I’d catch a human in one of these cages, let alone an ex-lover,” he said, venom burning his voice. “Guess I should throw you in with the rest of the wolves at the Center.”

I gulped hopelessly, feeling utter pain at how dry my throat had become. I could feel myself becoming lightheaded, the mind-altering drug running through my veins not helping my already dehydrated body.

“Water.” I mumbled desperately, the word coming out sharp and urgent. Jacob’s smile took a dip before reaching around his side to pull his canteen off his hip. I reached out to take the water, but I was quickly halted by that dark look I hadn’t seen in far too long.

“Allow me.” He chuckled, reaching through the cage to grab the back of my head. He lurched it up and forward as far as he could go before tipping his canteen over my mouth. I didn’t fight him, not with knowing how powerful he was. Icy water touched my lips, eliciting a moan from me as I gulped as quickly as I could. I noticed his glass blue eyes focusing on my throat, watching as I swallowed streams of water. Jacob bit down on his lip.

“Oh so delicate.” He said, pleased by how quickly I had exposed my neck to him. I knew this was all a test, but I was feeble. I felt a few drops slide down my skin. He always said his favorite thing about me was my neck. He also took pleasure in watching me take from him, needing me to rely on him. He chuckled again.

“Good girl.” He said, rubbing the back of my head slowly. His calloused hand still felt as strong and secure as ever. He pulled back after I slowed down on my intake, jerking my head back ever so slightly to show him I was satisfied. His hand cradling my head remained where it was.

“Thank you.” I whispered, knowing he would only be happy after I had told him so. His sighed deeply as he heard my grateful tone, like he had rescued me from the edge of death.

“You’re welcome.” he said, scratching the back of my head with an oh-so-soft touch. Goosebumps raced up my arm, and he took notice. He had always been observant.

“Jacob.” I whispered, his name feeling foreign on my tongue, as I said it aloud for the first time in almost a year.

“What?” He asked abruptly. I could hear the pain still raw in his voice, like I had left only yesterday. “Why’d you come back, darling? If I remember correctly, you were the one who left. You said you weren’t coming back.”

My legs began to shake underneath me as I felt the bliss beginning to leave my system.

“I came back for you.” I said calmly. He tilted his head, amused by my response.

“That’s cute. Why’d you really come back? You wanted to leave ‘your old man’. Forever. And I told you that you had one chance to leave.” He said holding up his index finger, just to show how few chances I had received. The grip on the back of my head grew stronger, starting to pull at my hair.

“I got you a plane and that’s what you did. I warned you.” He said finally releasing me from his clutches. He got up from his crouching position, standing tall, looming over me as I looked up, scared shitless.

“You’re still so beautiful.” He whispered, licking his bottom lip slowly.

“Take me back.” I said, trying to get off my knees. The short cage allowed me to get in a weird in-between position between fully standing and kneeling. Jacob looked down at me, shaking his head at my neediness.

“You’re still weak. You will never be what I thought you were when I met you,” his lips curled inquisitively into one corner. “But you need me, don’t you? After all this time, you’ve finally figured it out.”

I hesitated, opening my mouth slowly before responding.

“I do, Jacob. I need you,” I whispered, my hands tightening around the bars until my hands ached. “Take me back.”

Jacob chuckled before reaching into his back pocket. He pulled out a strip of leather, fitted with a buckle and tags. My heart skipped a beat when I saw my name inscribed onto one of the metal tags. He noticed my shocked expression, clicking his tongue in disappointment.

“Did you think you’d be free when you came crawling back here? I had a feeling that this would happen one day, so I made this,” he said pushing the collar against my face through the bars. “It’s to remind you that you’re mine. Now let me get you out.” He said pulling back.

He quickly undid the latch on the cage, opening the door before reaching in and pulling me out by my hair. It wasn’t rough, but it wasn’t gentle either. My legs were wobbly like a newborn animal, trying to find my footing in order to survive. Joints began to ache, reminding me how long I had actually been in that cage. Jacob wrapped my hair around his hand a few more times before pulling me in closer until my neck was exposed once again. He pressed a sweet kiss against my jugular, surely noting how perfect my pulse felt against his tongue. He pressed a few more wet kisses along my neck, reminding me of what I had been yearning for.

I tried to hold it back but I couldn’t help the instinctual moan pour from my lips. I felt Jacob’s mouth curl into a huge grin at the noise. I bit down on my tongue to suppress my whines, he only laughed at my lousy attempt. He finally released me, causing my head to bob down at the force. I looked up with wide eyes, my mouth half-open, a look of pure lust and fright.

“Let’s go home, darling,” he said as he latched the collar around my neck. It was cool to the touch, causing me to gasp as he tightened it slightly. He played with the tag, turning it around so my name was front and center. “You will always be mine.”


	2. Chapter 2

When I was brought back to the Center, I was expecting to be thrown back in the cage Jacob had me in before. He was holding me by my collar, strutting me through the courtyard for all his men to see. My face burnt with embarrassment. He walked me inside and led me towards his personal living quarters.

He opened the door to the room that Jacob called his own, a room I was familiar with. I admired the king-sized bed and nicely groomed fire that sat in the corner. 

I also noticed the grizzly bear rug that laid on the ground in between the bed and the fireplace, a piece of décor I remembered greatly. I smiled at the memory of me lying on my back on the animal skin while Jacob hovered over me.

My memories were interpreted when Jacob finally released me, pushing me further into the room. I tumbled a bit before I quickly found my footing, realizing the Bliss was finally out of my system. I turned back towards Jacob who had his arms crossed, staring at me like I was piece of meat. Even though he towered above me, it wouldn’t have surprised me if had been able to hear my heart pounding inside my chest. I felt the warmth radiating off his body, reminding me of all the times he was on top of me months ago.

“Where did you go, pet? I was taking such good care of you,” he said reaching out to ruffle my hair. My cheeks grew hot as he chuckled at my helplessness. 

“I love you so much,” I said as I nuzzled into his chest. He shared a rare moment of affection by running his hand over my hair. I sighed as I took in the scent of him, forgetting what it felt like being this close to him.

I couldn’t help looking up and stare into his eyes. Goosebumps shot down my spine as I admired his facial features; his strong jawline, and the scars that seared his flesh. Jacob bent down at the knee and turned me around to face him at eye level. 

“You’re not getting away from me this time, darling. That’s why instead of using that cage of yours as a punishment, you’re going to be staying in my room tonight,” he whispered, not breaking eye contact or the serious expression he was wearing. He must have seen how worried I looked, for he responded by grabbing my chin before speaking up again.

“Don’t worry, I won’t be here. I’m hunting with a group tonight. But tomorrow,” he whispered, tugging on my chin and pulling me in closer towards his face. “You’ll have my full attention.” 

He chuckled before pulling back, releasing his strong grip from my face. I shivered as I felt the ghost of his touch still lingering on my delicate skin. 

I couldn’t help but sigh as he gave me one last sinister look before moving past me and leaving the room. I couldn’t mistake the sound of a door locking a few seconds later after he closed the door. 

After changing into a modest set of PJs’ that were laid out on the bed, I settled under the covers. The warmth from the fire and the soft cotton quickly lulled me to sleep.

The dream I had that night was both terrifying and exhilarating. I had been running through the woods, unknown footsteps not far behind. I ducked under branches and jumped over rocks as I tried escaping the thing that was chasing me. 

As I ran towards a clearing, I realized there was nowhere for me to go. I corned myself in with only a cliff behind me where looking down I couldn’t see the ground. I quickly turned around to finally face what had been chasing me. I slowly backed towards the edge of the cliff, preparing myself on whether I should jump or surrender.  
That’s when the figure finally came into focus and I realized that it was none other than Jacob, hunched over, walking slowly towards me. His face was covered in blood, his expression a look of lust. He licked his lips slowly before rushing towards me. 

I awoke to the blaring speakers playing worship music, a signal to wake everyone to change guard and to begin morning activities. I sighed as I pulled the covers off and before realizing what I had done. A small puddle was left behind underneath me, stained into Jacob’s sheets.

I gasped out of bewilderment. I felt myself over my underwear to examine what I had done. I felt with my fingers that I was still throbbing from pleasure I had unknowingly given to myself the night before. My panties were drenched. I quickly removed my hand from my crotch before jumping from the bed to head towards the bathroom to take a cold shower.

After getting dressed, I heard a knock at the door.

“Breakfast,” the unfamiliar voice announced. I walked over to the door and heard an unlocking sound. The man opened the door to hand me a tray before he quickly closed the door and locked it once again.

After eating a small pastry and drinking two cups of coffee, I placed the tray on a chair before I walked towards the bathroom. I began brushing my teeth with the toothbrush I had left before I heard the door to the bedroom swing open. 

I was in complete silence as I listened to who I assumed to be Jacob walk inside. He took a few steps before pausing, as if he were examining the room. I was half expecting for him to call out my name to check if I was still there, but he knew. He knew where I was at all times. I couldn’t control my heartrate as he strolled by the cracked door to the bathroom. I could smell the woods mixed with his sweat and musk, as if he was intentionally trying to tease me.

I was praying to myself that he wouldn’t notice the stain on the sheets, knowing well he would never let me forget my weakness. I wanted to leave the bathroom to see him, but I couldn’t. I was frozen, still standing with the toothbrush in my mouth.

“I’ll see you tonight, darling. I need to speak with you,” he said before turning around sharply and walking out of the room far too quickly. 

I could hear the double meaning lurking in his voice, toying with my mind as he so often did. I felt a tingle inside my lower stomach, pestering me to run out and bang on the door, pleading for him to come back. The way my body reacted around Jacob Seed wasn’t normal, but I loved every second of it. 

—

The night had grown late before Jacob arrived back to his room. It was just after I started to think he no longer wanted me. As he entered his bedroom, I was crouched by the fire, warming my hands in the orange glow. I got up quickly and stood in front of the fire with my arms behind me. The scars on his face were emphasized greatly which caused me to gasp instinctively as he halted near the door. He tilted his head at the noise I made.

“Darling,” he said softly, drifting over towards me.  
He stopped in front of me and reached out to gently touch my arm.

“What did you need, Jacob?”

“I wasn’t sure if I wanted to see you again. I thought I was done giving a damn about you. I thought you didn’t give a shit about me anymore,” he said as his hand slid down my arm. 

“Jacob-,” I began to say but was taken aback when Jacob’s grip grew stronger. 

“But the sin, oh the sin, I should’ve have expected that from you.”

My mouth dropped. “What are you talking about?”

Jacob leaned down to whisper in my ear like he had done the day before. “I think you know exactly what I’m talking about.”

I remembered how it felt waking up in his bed that morning, how right it felt staying in his personal quarters. 

“I’m s-sorry J-Jacob,” I stuttered, frightened by the thought of him punishing me.

“The smell hit me the moment I walked in here. The stain you left was a big one too. Hopefully the person who brought you your breakfast didn’t smell it. That’s only for my enjoyment,” He growled, beginning to move behind me. I was glad he couldn’t see how brightly my cheeks had turned red. 

Jacob was animalistic in thought. Jacob acted instinctively, and I brought it out of him the worst. His mouth found my collarbone while his arms wrapped around my waist. 

“You drive me crazy, darling.”

I wanted to at least try and pull away from him, but I couldn’t. I gave myself up to him like a dog rolling over on its stomach. Jacob reacted by pulling me harder against him, digging his fingers into my forearms that would probably leave bruises. I could feel how hard his cock was against me.

“Jake-,”

He bit down on my skin causing me to yelp in pain. 

“You do not call me that. It is Jacob or Sir,” he growled against my skin before devouring into the crook of my neck once again.

I wanted to tell him to stop but both of us knew I didn’t want him to. He began to tear at my clothing. I decided to finally give in completely, letting him take me however he wanted.

“Get on the bed,” he grumbled as my shirt was torn off my body.

“Yes, sir.”


	3. Chapter 3

All through that week, Jacob and I spent every night together. Every night, after a long day of work for him, and me spending my day locked in his room, he’d come back up to the room with my dinner in hand. It wouldn’t take long after I had finished my meal that he would make a move on me. He would kiss me sweetly as first, but soon he became more in favor of biting and sucking on my lips. 

He would mount me like I was some poor, defenseless animal and he was an apex predator, burying his cock deep within me and pulling harshly on the collar around my neck. It served its purpose well. He would bring me to my edge over and over, halting to torture me until he drove me to begging like I was starving for food. 

Each night, he would pound into me senselessly, relieving all the pent-up anger and lust he had been feeling for almost a year. After releasing himself into me, he would rest his body atop mine, showing a rare moment of affection. He would stroke my back up and down with the palm of his hand until I fell asleep, whether that would be on the bear skin or on the bed. 

While taking a long shower one night, I had thought about wanting to try something different. I wanted to test myself to see what I was capable of. I opened the door to find Jacob lying on the bed, already semi-naked, stroking himself. He gave me that predatory look like he was the big bad wolf and I was a little piggy about to get my house blown down.

He got up from the mattress and swaggered over to me. He began to kiss me sweetly like he had before, but I wasn’t having it. I pushed him off. He looked bewildered as I tried my best to give him my own predatory stare. He grew an evil smirk on his face.

“So that’s how you want to play, darling.”  
I only raised one eyebrow, trying my best not to appear scared. I backed away from him and began trying to regain power back by taking off my nightgown on my own. I did it slowly, not allowing him to touch me the entire time. He just stood there, first taking off his underwear before stroking himself with his eyes focused on my naked body. I strutted back over to him, making sure my body rippled with each step I took. 

I pushed him hard against his chest, which barely moved him, but instead signified for him to lie down on the floor. He did as he was told and lied down on the bear skin rug. I got on top, straddling his waist before I began to grind against him slowly. A helpless moan creeped from the back of his throat that I had never heard before. 

Jacob’s hands moved to my ass, digging his fingers into my skin as he tried to lift me up and onto his cock. I reached behind and smacked his hands away, and I halted all movement in protest. Jacob shot me a look of pure anger for a second, but he cooled down, realizing he sort of liked the role reversal. 

I continued to grind for what felt like hours, bringing him to his edge but stopping completely before allowing him to finish. I smirked each time he began balling the animal skin into his hands, his knuckles turning white as he approached his climax.

After doing this a couple of times, I finally grabbed his cock harshly, and slid it inside of me.   
Jacob released a sigh of relief before he started to move his hips up and down, trying to stimulate movement but to no avail. His pleasure, for once, was all in my hands. I believed I was the only one who could keep him in line, at least for a little while. I placed my hands on his chest. 

“Tonight, you do as I say. You do as I please. You do not own me,” I said as I tightened my walls, causing Jacob’s cock to throb. He moaned again. 

I would go through periods of time with slow movements, going up and down on his shaft, feeling his cock pulsate. Soon after I’d speed up my pace, listening for cues on when he was about to cum before I’d pause to keep his orgasm from peaking. Jacob’s patience at that point was starting to grow very, very thin. 

While he enjoyed lasting a long time and seeing the enjoyment on my face, he was starting to crave that dominance he held over me. I could tell he was thinking about ripping me off him and bending me over the bed to fuck me so hard I wouldn’t be able to walk the next day. Soon, after he had fantasized about me in such a compromising position, that’s exactly what he did.

Jacob grabbed my hips quickly and tore me off his cock causing both of us to gasp. He got up and pinned my arms behind my back. He pushed my stomach against the mattress that was next to us before positioning himself at my entrance. He kicked my legs apart before sliding his cock up and down my slit. I tried to push him off, wanting to try and take charge but he wasn’t having it.   
Jacob grabbed a fistful of my hair, pushing my right cheek against the bed. 

“Do you want my cock, darling? Do you want me to fuck you like the starved, little creature you are?”

I gasped as he stuck his head in only slightly, teasing and coaxing me into saying what he wanted. He pulled out slowly and did it one more time before I finally gave in. 

“Yes, Jake! Gah-,” He began sliding into me, but he quickly pulled out, dissatisfied by what I had said. 

“You will call me sir,” he said giving me a hard slap on the ass. “Understood?” He asked before sliding into my cunt as far as he could go. 

“Yes, sir!” I screamed out. He only chuckled as he grabbed my hip with his free hand, guiding me on and off his cock as he pleased.

I frowned as he looked over my face in triumph, but inside I knew that this was my role. All I wanted in that moment was to wear that collar forever, feeling the leather dig into my skin reminding me who I belonged to.

“Keep that head down,” he spat after noticing my cheek had left the mattress. I quickly squished my face against the bed in response.

The noise his balls made slapping against my ass was loud enough to wake up everyone in the compound, but Jacob didn’t care. He continued his tirade against me causing me to moan so loudly I had to cover my own mouth. It was on the border of screaming. The hand Jacob had been using to grip my hair fell to my neck, gripping that collar once again harshly. The leather tightened, and the buckle pressed against my throat, suppressing my moans from sounding too loud. Jacob could feel how stiff my body was underneath him, and he knew I wasn’t going to be happy in the morning.   
He started fucking me even harder as he thought about me limping in pain the next morning, unable to shake the memory of the night before from my mind. 

Jacob only had a few more thrusts in him until him came, his warmth spilling deep inside. The sensation caused my own body to award myself a true orgasm, something Jacob wasn’t too keen on giving me often. Both of us were frozen afterwards, trying to catch our breath. 

Jacob finally turned me over, expecting a look of anger directed towards him but instead found a look of absolute ecstasy, like I didn’t have a single care in the world. Jacob placed his hand around my collar again, a grip that seemed harsh but was alarmingly soft. 

“I. Will. Always. Be. The. Boss.”

I groaned at the way he said it, the whispered threat shooting warmth into my lower abdomen again.

“Yes, sir.”

Jacob smiled at the familiar cowardliness swarming my voice.

“Good. Now go to sleep,” he said as he got up to pull the covers back. I tried to get under the sheets myself but was instead greeted by a hand grabbing my shoulder. 

“No, darling. You’re not sleeping up here tonight. You didn’t think you’d get away with that little performance you tried to put on earlier, did you? 

Get on the rug,” he said as he pushed me towards the bear skin. I whimpered a bit in disappointment, not wanting to be too far from him. 

However, I still complied, curling up into a ball on the rug, trying to conserve any warmth I had. All I heard before I fell asleep was a sadistic chuckle erupt from under the covers. I couldn’t help how slick I became between my legs once again.


End file.
